


Stupid Jon Walker!

by supergrover24



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Jon do yoga together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Jon Walker!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was my first bandom fic, just a silly little thing I wrote (you guessed it) after yoga class one day.

Brendon Urie is doing yoga because some girl he dated for two weeks was a yoga instructor and made him practice with her every day. In the beginning he really hated it, but she looked hot when she was bending over and, hey, standing behind her while she did downward facing dog wearing nothing but boxer briefs and bra wasn't exactly a hardship.

Then they broke up. Two weeks after that he found himself doing a routine all on his own, because it calmed him down enough to practice and rehearse without pissing off Spencer. (Fucking drummers and their fucking sticks that HURT when they whack you on the arm or leg-or that one time on his head and the stick BROKE.) It's been over a year and Brendon still does yoga when he can. He tries not to do it on the bus when it's moving (again, Brendon's not a fan of getting hurt and he's lost his balance way too many times when he's _not_ on a moving vehicle), but he has no problem commandeering the lounge once they pull into a venue.

And then came Jon Walker. Stupid Jon Walker and his "Oh, I've done yoga before! How do you think Beckett gets so bendy?" Stupid Jon Walker and his god damned stupid track pants and NOTHING ELSE standing in front of Brendon, ass in the air, head practically on the floor (and Brendon still can't bend like that, damn it!) and Brendon's starting to get a crick in his neck from tyring to look at Jon without getting caught.

Stupid Jon Walker and his back muscles clenching and relaxing and...and _glistening_ because noooo, Stupid Jon Walker doesn't sweat (like Brendon), Stupid Jon Walker gets a light sheen all over that Brendon just wants to run his fingers through, write his name in cursive with a little heart for the 'o' because STUPID JON WALKER has turned Brendon into a stupid thirteen-year-old GIRL.

And then they move to Tree Pose, and Stupid Jon Walker starts to lose his balance so Brendon steps forward to steady him, pressing his hands against Jon's upper arms until Jon nods, and Brendon pushes Jon's arms to the ceiling. Brendon stands there, inhaling and exhaling in rhythm with Jon, placing his right hand between Jon's shoulder blades to keep him balanced, and with every inhale he can smell Jon and every exhale causes little bits of goosebumps to pop up along Jon's shoulders. Brendon can't resist, and his index finger starts to trace a 'B' onto Jon's skin.

Jon's puts his arms and leg down and Brendon expects him to stretch his other side but Jon just stands there, breaths heavier than their workout should produce and Jon turns suddenly, knocking Brendon's hand from his back and making him lose his balance and Brendon thinks "GOD DAMN IT STUPID JON WALKER!"

But then Jon catches him by the shoulders and looks at him for eternity (or maybe three seconds) before running his hands up to frame Brendon's face and then they're kissing, really kissing and Brendon's smiling, because maybe Jon Walker isn't so stupid after all.


End file.
